The F Word
by trish.brides
Summary: “This is wrong,” she mumbled. With a raised eyebrow and a very Slytherin smirk forming on his lips he whispered, “Then why does it feel so,” catching her earlobe with his teeth, “right?” GW/BZ Rated M for smut/language


_**A/N This Fic is rated M for a reason! Lots of smut and dirty language. You have been warned :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I promise Im not JKR in disguise! She made them up, I simply made them slutty. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_x_

_This is insane_, she thought to herself as he tugged her school jumper off over her shoulders. _But, Gods, this feels incredible. No. No, you're smarter than this… right?_

"This is wrong," she mumbled, more to herself than to the devilishly handsome 7th year who was currently making her head cloudy with his warm mouth on her collarbone and his skillful fingers toying with her through her lace panties.

Blaise paused. His eyes lazily drifted from her creamy neck, up to her pink swollen lips, then finally settling on her beautiful caramel eyes._ Gods, those eyes. _He sighed. He could stare at her all day. No other bird had eyes like her. They were enormous pools of molten gold. Truly captivating.

With a raised eyebrow and a very Slytherin smirk forming on his lips he whispered, "Then why does it feel so," catching her earlobe with his teeth, "_right_?"

Her breathing hitched.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. His hypnotic sapphire eyes. His strong, muscular arms, back, chest…those amazingly soft full lips, and oh, that smile…_Gods. _

In one quick motion, she switched their position, now straddling him. _Who cares if he's a Slytherin_.

"Weasley, what the bloody hell are you—" She cut him off with a searing hot kiss. _Who cares if he's a cocky git?_

She planted her hands on either side of his head and began to grind her hips into his. _Who cares if he's probably shagged half the Hogwarts female population?_

She came to him for a reason. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. Right here. Right now.

Blaise let out a throaty groan. Strong tan hands quickly traveled from her milky thighs to her rocking hips.

Gripping, he began guiding her movements, grinding her pelvis harder and faster into his lap.

Ginny buried her hands in the soft waves of his ebony hair. She could feel the tension between her legs building. The feel of his erection through his sweatpants was creating tingling sensations in places she never knew she had.

He moaned into her mouth before breaking their kiss.

Panting uncontrollably, he looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes.  
"Gin—"

Her hands moved from his hair to her bra clasp. "Yes?" she asked with mock innocence as her white lace bra descended onto his hardwood floor.

His eyes widened. _Fuck._ They were perfect. Not big, but not small either. They were two plump, perfectly supple hills with hard blushing peaks._ Fuck._

She watched as he stared unabashedly.

_I can't take it anymore, _he thought_. Foreplay officially ends now!_

Never looking away from the newly exposed skin, he grunted and picked up the small Gryffindor before unceremoniously dropping her back down onto his oversized bed. Now above her again, he quickly maneuvered her pleated skirt, which somehow had managed to stay on this whole time, off her hips and down her legs. It was discarded along with the remaining garments hindering his progress.

With one knee, he expertly parted her thighs and settled himself between her legs.

All she could feel was heat. Heat from his Quidditch toned body. Heat from a long forgotten fire still simmering in his large fireplace. Heat coursing in the depths of her core that were burning for a release. Ginny closed her eyes, feeling him.

Blaise took the moment to truly appreciate the beauty lying beneath him.

He never paid much attention to her in the 6 years they had been schoolmates. If ever he did think of her it was as the Weasel King's little sister, or the annoying redhead obsessed with the BoyWhoWhined. Now was a different story. She had certainly grown up and filled out in all the right places. Practically every male with a pulse had taken notice of her now curvy body, her creamy skin, and long flowing strawberry hair.

It was in the Great Hall that he first became aware of the little lion. Blaise was picking at his dinner indifferently, as usual. He had stopped listening to the drabble Pansy Parkinson had been going on about the last 45 minutes. Her incessant simpering to Draco was enough to make any man wish he were deaf. Then, a shout from across the Hall quickly caught his—as well as the rest of the school's—attention.

A very livid Ginny Weasley was now standing on a bench effectively towering over an extremely shocked Scarhead. Blaise had no idea what the tiff was about, all he heard was, "…and if you for one second think I'm just going to sit here and listen to your rubbish, Harry Potter, then you…" because at that moment Ginny shoved her index finger into his scrawny chest, giving Blaise a very pleasant sight of her heaving bosom. She was wearing her school vest over a white button down. The top two buttons were unfastened, allowing an alluring bit of cleavage to show.

Unexpectedly, his mind began to race with fantasies of the vivacious girl. Fantasies that included her body with no infuriating clothes hindering his view. From then on, he couldn't keep her out of his mind. He knew he had to have her.

With that last thought, he drove his length deep inside her. Hard. Hard and fast.

She screamed out in pleasure, bowing off the bed. Latching onto his back, she lifted her hips allowing him deeper penetration.

In and out. In and out. They set a steady pace, meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Blaise has proudly bedded great many a witch in his day, but they were nothing compared to this, to _her_. She felt scrumptious around him. So wet and tight. _Fuck, _he thought_, I need more._

Heaven. She was in absolute heaven. The faster and harder he plunged into her, the nearer she got to her brink. She could feel it. Immense pressure was building up deep within her. Fixing her legs around his waist, she pulled him flush to her body.

Swiftly, a tidal wave of pleasure coursed throughout her entire being. All she could do was shudder violently and scream his name.

The feeling of her walls milking him pushed him to his hilt. They rode their earth shattering orgasms as one.

Exhaustion forced Blaise's arms to give way. He slumped over Ginny, panting heavily.

"That was—" She began, but was abruptly silenced by his tongue trailing up her jaw bone. He paused, hovering over her parted mouth then captured her lips in a scorching kiss.

"Fuck" she sighed breathlessly.

Blaise chuckled, "My thoughts exactly." Adorning his trademark grin he rolled them over, with every intension of playing out some of his more tantalizing fantasies.

x

**A/N I think we all need a cold shower right about now... but review first, K?**


End file.
